


showtime's end

by nakajimayumu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abusive Parents, Gen, Hypocrisy, Self-Hatred, Suicide, tries so hard at this ugh ;A;
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajimayumu/pseuds/nakajimayumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat ini, yang kulihat di samping namaku hanyalah 'gadis penjual korek api yang kehilangan korek apinya'." [for #WSPD2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	showtime's end

Dari sini, orang-orang hanya tampak seperti semut.

Biasanya, akan selalu ada bagian dalam dada yang berdentum kencang di saat seseorang berada di ketinggian seperti ini. Selalu. Setiap orang memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Lucunya, itu tidak terkecuali aku. Lucu atau aneh, ah—tepatnya apa? Padahal, kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah menantikan saat-saat ini.

Ralat, mungkin antara menantikan atau tidak. Sejujurnya aku sangat takut. Dari sini, pucuk gedung setinggi entah berapa ratus meter ini, sudah terlalu banyak keraguan yang membanjiri pikiranku. Lakukan? Atau tidak? Apa yang kudapat jika kulakukan ini, apa yang kudapat jika tidak? Apakah ada yang akan peduli? Dan kalaupun ada atau tidak; masih ada dua pertanyaan besar yang mengganjal benakku.

Bagaimana rasanya terjatuh, secara literal? Dan bagaimana juga rasanya ketika tubuhmu menghantam aspal dengan keras nantinya? Mungkin itu alasan mengapa aku selalu mengurungkan niat dari dulu untuk melakukan ini.

Lagi, kutatap pemandangan dari puncak gedung ini, dengan bulu kuduk nyaris seluruhnya sudah berdiri. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menentukan nasibku. Apakah aku akan berakhir seperti seekor burung yang baru belajar terbang, atau seorang pengecut?

Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke arah langit. Kalau kupikirkan lagi; aku bahkan tidak betah dalam kamarku sendiri. Orangtuaku persetan dengan ceceran cairan merah dan garis-garis yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan dan kakiku setiap 2 hari sekali. Mereka mana peduli, mereka hanya menyayangi pendapat mereka sendiri. Jauh lebih dari anaknya.

Biasanya aku selalu percaya pada kalimat “setiap orangtua menginginkan kebahagiaan anaknya”. Aku yakin, ada alasan mereka melarangku dari semua yang kusenangi—termasuk tidak membolehkanku membeli permen dari pedagang depan rumah, misalnya.

Tapi itu dahulu.

Aku meragukan mereka sekarang. Mereka yang biasa memukulku dan memarahiku walaupun aku berbuat kesalahan yang sangat remeh, mereka yang sudah terbiasa dengan merusak barang-barang favoritku setiap kali mereka mendapatiku dengannya (hei, pen tablet yang kubeli 2 bulan lalu dengan uangku sendiri pun dipatahkan mereka), mereka yang selalu melabeliku sebagai ‘yang bisanya hanya memalukan keluarga saja’ hanya karena gagal meraih apa yang mereka impikan.

Siapa yang lebih mereka sayangi? Adikku, tentu saja. Kuakui, ia lebih hebat dariku dalam banyak hal; ya, akademisnya bagus, dan ia memiliki impian yang sama dengan mereka—untuk meneruskan perusahaan mereka, pekerjaan yang membosankan—dan anehnya, mereka tidak menentang bakat dan minatnya dalam soal… apa kausebut? Arsitek dan semacamnya—bangunan, eksterior, interior. Aku tidak begitu mengerti.

Mereka peduli setan dengan perasaanku, sang simbol kegagalan keluarga yang sudah menemukan jati dirinya dengan menggambar, menyanyi dan menulis. Yang selalu mereka utarakan (dan pikirkan mungkin) adalah "itu yang terbaik untukmu, karena kata hati dan impianmu hanya akan menghancurkanmu nanti."

Jadi, tidak mungkin orangtuaku akan sedih mendengar kabar kalau anak ‘tercinta’nya ini tewas bunuh diri di saat mereka sedang keluar kota. Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin.

Mereka tidak mengharapkan kebahagiaanku. Mereka ingin meraih kebahagiaan mereka dengan menggunakanku. Orangtua macam apa itu? Bahkan aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku masih bisa bersikap sopan dan patuh di hadapan mereka. Rasa hormatku sudah hilang, berganti dengan rasa sesak dan benci yang menyesak setiap kali aku memandang wajah mereka. Ibu, ayah. Sama saja.

Aku tahu itu bukan perilaku yang baik sebagai seorang anak pada orangtuanya, tetapi apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku sudah lelah menangis di balik bantal setiap malam sebelum tidur, kau tahu.

Kumpulan manusia di sekolah yang biasa kusebut teman juga ternyata sama saja. Berjam-jam mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk pura-pura peduli dengan setiap keluh kesah yang kudendangkan, hanya untuk kudapati mereka telah mengubahnya menjadi sebuah "ya, ia sangat tidak mensyukuri hidupnya” yang menusuk dari belakang.

Aku tidak menyadarinya, biasanya. Teman-teman itu tidak ubahnya denganku di hadapan orangtuaku; manis saat bertemu denganku, tapi jejakkan langkahmu jauh sedikit dari mereka, dan dengar baik-baik apa yang mereka katakan. Semua tentang sampah dan penghuni kebun binatang, dihadiahkan khusus untukku, sang objek yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang apapun. Mereka memang pernah menertawakanku, dan itu terjadi hanya sekali; kemarin.

Kemarin, aku seolah tidak memiliki teman sama sekali.

Kemarin, mereka resmi mengenaliku sebagai “subjek gagal kehidupan”.

Kemarin, akulah sang badut bagi mereka yang kekurangan hiburan.

Namun satu hal positif yang masih dapat kutemukan; kemarin, aku tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya. Sekumpulan hipokrit yang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa ditertawakan dalam hidupnya. Justru karena merekalah aku berterima kasih untuk pertunjukan terakhirku hari ini.

Omong-omong soal pertunjukan… pernah kudengar seseorang berkata, tentang bagaimana kehidupan di dunia ini tidaklah lebih dari sebuah panggung sandiwara. Itu berarti, setiap orang memiliki pertunjukan sandiwara tersendiri.

Dalam skenario pertunjukan yang kulakoni ini, baik orangtuaku maupun teman-temanku, semua mendapat peran yang sama; sebagai para serigala berbulu domba yang tetap saja berhasil mendapatkan mangsa yang mereka impikan.

Sementara aku? Saat ini, yang kulihat di samping namaku hanyalah 'gadis penjual korek api yang kehilangan korek apinya'.

Tunggu, ralat. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau orangtuaku mendapat peran sebagai ayah si gadis korek api yang tanpa segan akan memukulnya jika ia pulang tanpa membawa uang sepeserpun.

Terserahlah. Intinya hanyalah apa yang harus kusyukuri dari kehidupanku yang sekarang?

Ya. Tekadku sudah bulat. Memikirkan semua kilas balik kehidupan selagi memandang langit tadi, aku tidak akan memerlukannya lagi, sebelum aku mati nanti. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi, apakah ini terhitung dosa atau tidak. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Kembali kutatap pemandangan di bawah gedung, dan kini gerombolan semut itu sudah terkumpul pada suatu tempat.

Oh, bahkan sampai akhir usiaku, aku tetap saja bertindak bodoh. Seharusnya hidupku berakhir tanpa dilihat mereka yang di bawah sana.

Kakiku melangkah mundur, dan dengan satu, dua, tiga,

aku melompat.

Bagiku, terhantam aspal tidak sesakit itu, jika tekadmu sudah mantap. Kesadaranku menipis cepat, dan samar mataku masih menangkap kerumunan orang dengan wajah mengkhawatirkan yang menghampiriku sebelum semua perlahan memudar menjadi putih... apa itu? Apakah itu hanya topeng? Mungkinkah mereka mengadakan selebrasi kecil dalam hatinya?

Persetan dengan itu, yang penting topeng gadis korekku sudah kupecahkan, dan pertunjukanku sudah selesai.

Aku sudah cukup senang, memikirkan reaksi gembira mereka atas berita kematianku nanti—ataupun jika mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi, bagiku itu sudah cukup.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, kusunggingkan senyum termanisku.

 

* * *

 

Apa yang ditayangkan berita di televisi siang ini berhasil menghilangkan nafsu makanku.

Riuh-rendah orang menghalangiku dari melihat keadaannya, namun dari _headline_ yang terpampang di bawah sudah jelas; ya, gadis tewas melompat dari puncak gedung berlantai 45. Jika fotonya ditampilkan di layar televisi pun, sudah pasti akan disensor,

maka hanya pernyataan wartawanlah yang meyakinkanku kalau kakakku tewas tanpa meninggalkan rasa sesal sedikitpun.

"...bodoh. Kau tidak perlu pergi secepat itu jika kau masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum seperti itu." Dan selanjutnya, pandanganku terasa basah dan buram.

Pertunjukanku belum selesai, namun tugas utama peranku sudah gagal terlaksana—untuk menyelamatkan kakakku satu-satunya itu dari semua asam-pahit yang ia lalui. Sekarang aku takkan tahu apa yang ia pikirkan tentang diriku. Kuharap aku bukanlah alasannya melakukan semua ini.

Salah bagiku menuruti mereka untuk menjauhinya, sang simbol kegagalan keluarga, walaupun aku tahu justru ialah yang paling bersinar di antara kami.

(Tanpa seorang pun di ruangan ini, kubiarkan air mataku mengalir deras.)

**Author's Note:**

> Percaya sama aku; karya ini nggak punya hubungan sama sekali tentangku dan orang-orang di sekitarku, walaupun ya, aku punya adik yang lebih baik dariku, barang aku juga pernah dirusakin orangtua sih(...), tapi aku tetap cinta sama keluarga dengan sepenuh hati! :'3 Gitu juga teman-temanku.
> 
> (tuh kan, baru aja disuruh tidur sama papa-_-)
> 
> Tapi, di suatu tempat di dunia ini, ada saja yang menjadikan keluh-kesah si tokoh utama cerita ini sebagai alasan untuk bunuh diri. Dan ini nggak benar sama sekali.
> 
>  _'Cause even though the whole world has showed its back on you, there will always be someone who won't._ Aku selalu yakin ini 100%. Dan kalaupun bener-bener nggak ada, inget, ada Allah SWT (atau Tuhanmu sesuai agamamu masing-masing). Hanya Dia yang masih sayang kita, di saat menurut kita nggak ada lagi yang mau peduli.
> 
> Jadi, yha. Jangan jadikan ortu dan temen sebagai alasan bunuh diri. Tinggal senyumin aja, iyain aja. Entar juga pada bosen sendiri. Ato kalo mau mbandel juga boleh. Jangan biarin siapapun mencegat mimpimu, itu aja. 8"D
> 
> Itu aja sih sebenernya. Kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu, dan makasih udah baca! /o/
> 
> —2015.09.13, Ayumu N.


End file.
